


Rosy Cheeks

by minis0de



Series: New Rules [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prom, Soobin is shy, Yeonjun wears a leather jacket, and soobin think that's too much for his gay heart, soobin's mom is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de
Summary: "That sounds a bit… rule breaking doesn't it?" Soobin said, immediately regretting the stupidity of his answer, thinking how Yeonjun - nonchalant Yeonjun - must think he's lame now."And what's life without bending some rules bunny?" Yeonjun asked, getting up and extending his hand to him.(or: Soobin doesn't want to go to prom but a certain boy makes it all worth it.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: New Rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821706
Comments: 38
Kudos: 327





	Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit cliché i know...but i feel like we all miss yeonbin from time to time don't we?
> 
> hope you like it!

He admitted he never wanted this. The only reason he was doing it was because his mother was a teacher at the school and he promised her she would see her only son dressed up in a fancy dark black suit and a tie that she had carefully dug out of his father closet. She kept telling him he looked _handsome_ , that he was _her handsome boy_ and if Soobin wasn't a mama's boy he would've snickered back, ignored her. But he always loved his mother too much and did everything she ever asked him too. 

And that's how he ended up taking her ride to prom. 

"Are you sure you're not inviting anyone?" She asked him a few weeks ago over breakfast. He just shook his head. Even if he had anyone in mind to invite to prom - which he didn't - he wouldn't do it anyways. Always been too much of a wary boy to do so. 

Now, as he rode with his mother, he regretted. It's not like he had made much of an impression of himself in his years of high school but he was sure the last one his classmates would have of him would be the boy whose prom date was his mother. 

Not that he cared. He guessed he just expected his life to become more of a high school cliché movie than this. Guess he had high expectations for his school years based on everything he read and saw on movies and the fact that none of those prospects came through was kind of a bummer. 

"If you didn't want to come you could've told me." His mother said when they arrived at the destination. He looked through the window and saw some kids with sparkly dresses and fancy black suits. He suddenly felt self-conscious over his baby blue tie. 

"I don't mind. It's my prom, I couldn't miss it could I?" He said, assuring his mother. He definitely was doing this more for her than for anyone else but it didn't mean he couldn't at least enjoy the food. 

"If you need anything you can come talk to me. I know it's a bit embarrassing having your own mother here as a chaperone but…"

"It's not embarrassing. I'm not ashamed of my own mum." Soobin said and he meant it, even if he felt a bit unsure of his presence in the event. 

"Good boy." She said, kissing him on the cheek and letting both of them out of the old car. 

The theme for the dance was something with clouds in it cause the whole scenery and decoration involved baby blues and clouds and stars. Soobin had to give it to the organization: the whole thing looked majestic and pretty. Everyone was accompanied by either their dates or their friends. Soobin had a few accountancies in school, everyone was friendly to him but maybe not to the point to ask him as a date. 

He guessed he should've done it too but it wasn't like he knew much gay people in the school and he sure wasn't going to invite a girl. The whole prom ordeal seemed oddly romantic to him - although he knew it wasn't necessary - but he didn't want to raise his hopes up for some random girl only for one night. 

He said hello to some kids at the entrance - a girl named Jiwon from his economy class, saying he looked handsome in his suit. He thanked her and made some more small talk about their plans for the future and such. It was nice; a boy from his physical education class named Mark, a class they both hated. They talked about it and about how they survived four years of that; a group of girls from the debate club that he spent some time with and who always treated him kindly, saying they would miss him after high school. 

He also took his time to watch the people around him as the sun threatened to set in the back. Girls with their dates, taking pictures and selfies that he knew would be all over his Instagram feed later. Saw some of them kissing, admired some girls’ dresses and even some boys. He had two eyes and a recent found comfortability around his sexuality, big enough to admire when certain suits fell more gracefully on some guys than others. 

He supposed he wasn't a loner guy. _Scratch that,_ he knew he wasn't one. He just never connected with someone to a deeper level or joined any friends group. He wasn't complaining, maybe he was looking for that family that so many people claimed they found in high school, but he guessed he had many opportunities to find that yet, didn't need to be now. 

Yet he stood still at the entrance, feeling awkward for not having a group to join. Thankfully his mother came in his rescue at the time. 

"How's the night going?" 

Soobin rolled his eyes but still smiled affectionately. "It's been less than an hour mom." 

"Who knows who could've happened in an hour! No one catching your eye…?" 

Soobin rolled his eyes again. With this new found ease in his sexuality came also his mother's comfort in it. Ever since he came out, she's been nothing but supportive which also meant she kept teasing him over boys nowadays. 

"Mom please…"

"What!" She exclaimed excitingly. "There's some boys looking good today maybe some catches your eye." 

"Even if it does…" He starts, his mother elbowing him thrillingly. "It's not easy to ask a straight boy out." 

"You know I read an article about how 8/10 students are gay or are questioning their sexuality?" 

Soobin rolled his eyes again. His mother has been digging into gay forums for teachers and how to be a perfect ally. He appreciated it a lot but right now he was burning red from embarrassment. 

"Okay mom thanks. You can keep going now." 

His mother laughed. "I won't bother you anymore. For now, try to find someone to spend the night with!" She said, walking off and laughing. 

He rose his eyes to see who was around and noticed a particular boy looking at him from the corner. He blushed, afraid the boy had ear dropped the conversation between his mom and him. He shyly took another look at the boy, he was wearing slacks but on contrary to most people on the school, his white dress shirt was unbuttoned in the top buttons, the jacket he was holding on his hands was a leather jacket and his piercing blue hair was the most striking feature. 

He knew exactly who this was. Choi Yeonjun was a popular guy in the school from the drama and music club. The girls drooled for him too, in a cliché matter for sure. And Soobin knew why, he sure found the boy attractive too and the attire he was wearing today helped its case.

He felt a little weak in the knees not only at the sight of the boy but also at the way he kept his stare on him, like he was seeing him for the first time. He was afraid he had listened to the conversation and the possible homophobic remarks be could be thinking right now. 

That's why what happened next surprised him the most. 

"Hey…" Yeonjun said, getting closer to him. Soobin didn't mean to but he backed away a bit in fear. It was irrational he understood. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you just… are you alone?" 

Soobin nodded, words failing from coming off his mouth. 

"If you want company today, you can join me. I'm also alone."

 _Choi Yeonjun? Alone? Sounds unlikely…_

"What?" Yeonjun asked, the grin in his face amused. Soobin gulped realizing he had said it out loud and immediately tried to backtrack his sentence. 

"Sorry! Oh my God sorry, I just- just you're always surrounded by people? And you have friends sounds… Sounds off that you're alone?" 

Yeonjun smiled. "Are you asking me why I am alone?" 

Soobin gulped again. "Let me start this again. Hi, I am Soobin." 

Yeonjun grin didn't seem to stop growing. "Hi, I'm Yeonjun. I didn't mean to pry on your conversation with your mother but I noticed you're alone and I am alone so I thought we could stay together?" 

"Which part did you hear?" He asked nervously. 

"Not much, just the part she asked you to find someone to spend the night with." 

Soobin breathed in. Thankfully the other boy didn't hear much about the sexuality conversation and he could pretend for a final night. 

"Okay. Okay we can...hang out." Soobin finally breathed out and Yeonjun smiled, grabbing his hand in an expected turn of events and led him into the pavilion, under the eyes of everyone around them. 

"To answer your question…" Yeonjun started as they waited for their time to enter the venue, no longer hand in hand - thankfully for Soobin's growing red face - but standing impossibly close to each other nonetheless. "My friends are all younger than me, that's why they aren't here." 

"Are you telling me you don't have friends in our grade?" 

Yeonjun shook his head. "I know people of course, but none of them are the people I want to spend tonight with." 

"Then why do you want to spend it with me?" Soobin asked confidently, the boldness of his words contrasting with the red cheeks. 

Yeonjun seemed to think about it, looking at Soobin and smirking before saying. "Because you're cute." 

Soobin blushed almost immediately, suddenly his phone seemingly more interesting than what was happening around him. 

______________

"Wait!" Soobin said, laughing loudly as Yeonjun finished telling his story. "You're telling me she actually tried to ask you out? I thought Yaebin was dating the football guy!" 

"She is. And she didn't only ask me out, she tried to make out with me at a party. It was wild." 

Soobin kept laughing. "I never heard any of this gossip. I feel like I missed a whole movie happening in front of me." 

"It sounds exciting when you gossip around with people but I would've honestly enjoyed a calmer high school experience." Yeonjun admitted, as Soobin keep stuffing his mouth with the (great) food it was being served. "I can't believe we never even shared a class." 

"Don't you take art classes?" Soobin asked innocently, his mouth full, not realizing the consequence of his words until Yeonjun smirked at him again and said:

"Someone sure has been paying attention…" 

Soobin immediately choked on the piece of meat, Yeonjun coming closer to him and patting him on the back slightly. He decided to continue to eat instead of saying anything further that could possibly embarrass him. 

"But yes, I do take art classes and I also have drama and music club. It's truly a shame we never got to spend time together, you're interesting." Yeonjun finished, now sitting closer to him and eating his dinner calmly, while Soobin's heart threatened to jump off his chest. 

He couldn't believe such a handsome boy was paying attention to him and speaking with him and calling him interesting. Soobin knew he wasn't dull or anything, but having someone as cool as Yeonjun acknowledged it made his heart beat faster. 

"I agree." Soobin said nervously, his eyes not leaving the plate of food. 'I mean… I agree it's a shame, you-you're very nice." 

He saw Yeonjun blush a bit next to him and thought to himself that it was worth it.

______________

At some point during dessert his mother approached them again, after Soobin was sure he made a humiliation of himself eating the food and complaining how delicious it was, Yeonjun saying he knew some restaurants in the area that served even better food and that they could go there together. Soobin blushing at the implications but not letting his mind make scenarios over this boy, fully knowing this would be a one-night thing and after high school they probably wouldn't even end up seeing each other ever again. 

But that apparently didn't mean anything to his mother who approached their small table and smiled knowingly at Soobin. 

"Having fun boys?" She asked, winking in Soobin's direction. The boy tried to make himself smaller, to avoid any comments right there. 

"Mom…." Soobin whined. "Yeonjun this is my mom."

"I know. She's been my teacher for two years so…" Yeonjun commented, acknowledging Miss Choi's presence. "You look good today ma'am." 

"Thank you Yeonjun! Be sure to take care of my boy okay? He's shy, didn't even want to come today! Can you believe it?" 

Soobin tried to hide himself again, covering his face with his hands in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. Yeonjun seemed to be overly amused about the situation, laughing with his mom and even placing a hand at Soobin's lower back, his touch immediately burning. 

"It's a shame really. I think tonight would've been a bust to me if he wasn't here." Yeonjun said and Soobin gulped, looking at Yeonjun and seeing the boy's sincerity behind his words. 

They had spent dinner talking for most time, discussing their hobbies and tastes, talking about their favorite movies and music - Yeonjun's love for hip hop and Soobin's love for pop - and about crazy high school gossip they had witnessed. Soobin never thought about Choi Yeonjun as this type of person but now he was. He was kind and sweet and made him feel less small and uncomfortable in his own body and much more confident, like his own was being transferred to him as they talked. 

He was having a great time, something he didn't expect to have tonight. He couldn't even imagine the idea of it ending. 

"That's so cute. Enjoy your night boys! Don't do something I wouldn't do!" She said, leaving to check on other tables. 

Soobin whined again, letting his head fall and hit the table with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for my mom." 

"None sense. Did you really not wanted to come?" 

"Not really?" Soobin confessed, scratching his neck, a bit shy. "I don't see the point but...my mum and dad they met on their prom. And my dad passed away in my freshman year, I know it meant a lot to my mom I didn't miss this one." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yeonjun said kindly. 

"We are fine, don't worry. But yeah, I came for her but I am having really...a lot of fun now." 

Yeonjun smiled. "Me too bunny."

Soobin blushed at the pet name, going back to eating. 

______________

"Hey! You know what we should do?" Yeonjun asked after they finished a game Soobin came up with of ranking their favorite outfits from the other students and chaperones. 

Soobin just tilted his head, looking curiously at the boy. 

"We should go check the school, all empty and such… Go to places we never went before." Yeonjun finished, his eyes lightening up. 

"That sounds a bit… rule breaking doesn't it?" Soobin said, immediately regretting the stupidity of his answer, thinking how Yeonjun - nonchalant Yeonjun - must think he's lame now.

"And what's life without bending some rules bunny?" Yeonjun asked, getting up and extending his hand to him. 

Soobin didn't need to think much about that, especially after the pet name being thrown at him again. He just grabbed Yeonjun's hand and let the other push him through the crowd and into the school. 

They quickly made their way into the music class, Yeonjun trying to unlock the door as Soobin checked for people around.

"I thought the point of this was checking places we never seen before." Soobin whispered. The blue hair boy just grabbed him by the hand and pushed him inside, smiling at him sweetly under the poor lighted room. 

"I want to show you something." Yeonjun said, clicking on the lights. Soobin checked around, he hasn't been on the music room a lot, usually staying in between his classes and the debate club. Yeonjun clearly knew his way around it better, grabbing the mics in the back. "Do you sing?" 

Soobin blushed. "God no! What a disaster that would be…" He said in between laughs. 

"I'm sure you're better than you think."

"Do you sing?" Soobin asked as he inspected the instruments around the room. 

Yeonjun didn't answer. He simply started singing into the mic, Soobin's attention suddenly focused on the boy’s beautiful tender voice. He sang a ballad, a slow song and Soobin couldn't divert his attention from the boy anymore. He looked gorgeous, attractive. Soobin's cheeks were red but he couldn't even care at this point. 

"You're great." Soobin simply said and Yeonjun smiled, a hint of shyness passing by his eye. And something else he couldn't decipher. 

"Your turn." Yeonjun said, getting closer and handling him the mic. Soobin tried to deny it but Yeonjun was looking at him so sweetly. He took his phone out and played one of Soobin's favorite songs, something they had discussed at dinner. Soobin blushed at how he remembered even if it hadn't been long time ago and he started slowly, not confident in his ability. 

Yeonjun looked at him kindly. They were sat on the floor, cross legged, facing each other. Soobin was trying to hide himself but he could feel the intense stare from the other boy, kind of enjoying the attention for a minute. 

"You're better than you think. Your voice is sweet." Yeonjun said, smiling at him. And Soobin felt the sincerity in his words. 

Soobin suddenly got up, feeling slightly more relaxed and self-assured, the idea of it being only for one night amusing him. He grabbed Yeonjun's hand and pushed him up, the two of them almost colliding in the movement. 

"I know where I want to go now." Soobin said, leading them outside carefully. 

They reached the school court fairly easy. Yeonjun kept questioning why they were there, Soobin just laughed at him. 

"I've never been good at sports and was always too ashamed to play basketball. So, I thought…" Soobin started shyly and Yeonjun laughed endeared. 

"You could do anything you want in this school and you want to play basketball?" Yeonjun asked incredulous but his face expression looked fond. Soobin's heart clenched. 

"I want to play basketball with you!" He said, throwing the ball at Yeonjun's direction. The other boy smiled, starting to drabble away from him, trying to convince the other boy to take it away from him. 

They played for about thirty minutes, Soobin's height playing a lucky factor but his clumsiness taking the best out of him. Yeonjun kept taking the ball away from him, Soobin pouting at him and stating it was unfair. 

They ended up at some point trying to score points, Soobin failing all of his but Yeonjun not doing any better. 

"I'm bad at sports okay!" Yeonjun said and Soobin laughed at him, perching by his side, holding his shoulders tightly. 

"I'm bad too. It's fine playing without getting mocked for it though." 

Yeonjun looked at him when he said that, Soobin's cheeks blushing at the eye contact. 

"What?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the boy. He didn't realize their close proximity until now. It intimidated him although it made him feel more alive than ever. 

"You're beautiful." Yeonjun said, not flinching for a bit. Soobin felt his face getting red, raising his hands to hide his look. "No! Don't hide please, I mean it." 

"Why would you say that?" Soobin whined and Yeonjun giggled. 

"Because it's true! You don't believe me?" Yeonjun said, trying to maintain contact with the other boy. "Hey…" He said sweetly, grabbing his hands and gently taking them out of his face, locking eyes. "I really mean it. Can I confess something?" 

Soobin nodded. Him and Yeonjun were standing so close he could see and appreciate the details from the other boy: his beautiful blue styled hair, his lush eyelashes and even the slight makeup he was wearing. His stare went a bit down and stopped in the other boy plumped lips but he immediately looked up again, trying to distract himself. 

Yeonjun's eyes proved to be a big distraction and what he said after even a bigger one:

"I heard your conversation with your mother… about being hard to ask straight boys out." 

"No…" Soobin whined, hiding his face on his hands again. Unsuccessful this time as the other grabbed his fingers quickly. 

"Don't be embarrassed! I'm gay too so I get it."

"You are?" Soobin asked surprised and Yeonjun raised his eyebrows at him. 

"You sound surprised." Yeonjun said but he sounded more entertained than annoyed. 

"Girls fall for your feet as you walk." Soobin teased. 

"And yet it's boys I have the eyes on…" Yeonjun said, eyeing the other boy. Soobin felt weirdly observed but in a good way. Like he was being checked out. Their close proximity was more than accentuated now and Soobin found himself thinking that only one step, leaning forward just a little bit and their lips would touch. 

"We should go back…." Soobin ended up saying and the other nodded. He went to pick his leather jacket and grabbed Soobin's hand again, leading them to the bigger gym again, where everyone else was probably still enjoying prom. 

They took their sit at the table again, gathering the opportunity to drink some water and regain some energy. 

"And now everyone…" They heard the DJ started after the more upbeat song finished. "Gather your dates for the slow dance. Watch where you place your hands will you?" 

Everyone got up, leading their dates into the dance floor as the song started. Yeonjun touched his elbow slightly, smiling softly at him. Soobin didn't understand it at first until the boy got up and extended his hand. Soobin blushed, his mind immediately clouded with thoughts and puzzling feelings.

"Will you dance with me?" Yeonjun said, and his façade of confidence seemed to crumble as his cheeks heated up. 

"Are you s-serious?" Soobin asked, blushing hard. 

"Yes." Yeonjun easily answered. 

"What will everyone think?" Soobin said dumbly, before kicking himself mentally for it. 

"Who cares what everyone thinks bunny? I just want to dance with a pretty boy." Yeonjun said and Soobin nodded, getting up and grabbing his hand, letting the other guide him to a corner of the dance floor. He felt the other boy’s hands on his waist, holding him tightly and bringing him close. He placed his hands on the boy’s neck, feeling oddly intimate but Yeonjun's smile was enough to let it stay there. 

They danced slowly to the music, Yeonjun humming to the song was Soobin watched him. The atmosphere was heavy but in a good sense, in a warm way. They smiled at each other shyly, Soobin's heart threatening to come out of his chest. He was sure the other boy was listening to the rapid beat of it. 

"Did you enjoy tonight bunny?" Yeonjun asked while they still danced to the song. He didn't even need to talk over the music with how close they were standing to each other. 

Soobin nodded. "I didn't came here expecting my night to come out like this but...I'm glad it did." 

Yeonjun smiled shyly at that, his whole face lightening up. "If you're interested I-I would like to take you out someday. To a movie and bubble tea…" 

Soobin couldn't stop the grin from spreading in his face. "Like a date?" 

Yeonjun nodded. "Like a date." 

"I would love too." Soobin ended up saying, feeling the other tight his hold on his waist and his smile intoxicating. "You're beaming!" Soobin mocked him. 

Yeonjun laughed, a pretty laugh. "I'm just happy. You're seriously so pretty and you want to go out with me, feels… insane." 

"Look who's speaking! You're gorgeous." Soobin said confidently, letting his fingers play with the hairs on Yeonjun's nape. 

"You think so?" Yeonjun teased, his stare dangerous. 

"I mean who comes to a prom wearing a leather jacket and looking like this? Those pants seemed like they were made for you!" 

"I sewed them." 

"You're so attractive right now." Soobin gaped and Yeonjun laughed loudly again, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. Soobin froze for a second before letting his hand travel to his cheek, feeling the place where Yeonjun had kissed him burn. 

When his mother finished helping the other teachers clean the place, at the end of the night, she watched them sat on the sidewalk by the car, talking to each other closely and smiling shyly, their hands interlocked. 

"Had fun boys?" She asked. Soobin immediately got up, straightening his clothes and nodding. 

"Yes ma'am." Yeonjun nodded, ever so polite. 

"Let's go Soobin?" She asked and the boy nodded, turning to Yeonjun to the say goodbye. The other just waved, thanking him once again for the night and kissing him on the cheek again. He also waved goodbye to the mother. "I guess I will be seeing you more times this summer Yeonjun right?" She teased the boys. 

"I hope so ma'am." Yeonjun answered before walking away to his bike. 

"Not even a word." Soobin said as he entered the car. 

"Your words say one thing but your rosy cheeks say another." His mother said and he couldn't even try and hide his goofy smile if he wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it and if you would like me to turn this into a series!!  
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/bffietxt)
> 
> (dropping my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/minis0de) here! if you ever want to contribute)


End file.
